Music of Time
by BeastlessBelle
Summary: Music on shuffle. 10 ficlets. Multi-ship. Something for everyone. Enjoy!


_** She's back! Yes ladies and gents, GwenCooper456 has returned to grace your computer screens with the no infringement intended stories you crave. For those of you reading "More Harpers" it isn't abandoned. I swear. Just on a REALLY long hiatus that I hope will end this summer. Much love!**_

**Shuffled my iPod. Fics based on songs. You know the drill. Of many different ships.**

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl – Jet**

The Doctor dropped River off at the Stormcage facility. That first kiss was wild and…awkward, the Doctor reflected. But that was nothing compared to the kiss after that.

Another day saved. Another world safe in the sky. Another outfit that was way to revealing to not be distracting. He may be a Time Lord, but the Doctor is first and foremost, a man. And doesn't River know it. Her low cut tank top had been driving him insane for hours. AND THOSE BOOTS! Her legs both looked slim and cut. Every muscle accentuated. The Doctor would never admit it out loud, but he was a leg man.

He went to drop her off at the Stormcage once again. This time he was prepared. No matter how randy a chap he was, he was still a gentleman. He politely kissed her and turned to return to his beloved ship. When he was almost to the doors, he stopped.

"River, are you gonna be my girl?"

River ran through the still open door of her cell, grabbed him by his braces, and kissed him against the doors of the Tardis. Her nails grazed down the front of his shirt and he shuttered. She smiled against his kiss, turned away, and began to walk back to her cell.

She looked over her shoulder as he watched her from the open door of the Tardis. She winked.

"Spoilers."

**Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's **

"So how was New York City?" Amy asks River when they had the chance to talk.

"Oh, you know. Same as always, tall buildings and such. Wanted to take in a show, but I missed Hamlet by a month. And I didn't have this wonderful thing to take me back and see it."

"I know I'm pretty great-" The Doctor started to say with feigned bashfulness.

"I was talking about the Tardis, dear." River said without even turning to look at him. She smiled. "Thinks so highly of himself doesn't he?"

"You have no idea." Amy said with a sigh.

"Oh I really think I do." She patted Amy on the shoulder and turned back to the console, so that she could fly the Tardis like the Doctor…only better.

**Bad Romance – Lady Gaga**

Amy knew she shouldn't want the Doctor the way she did. I mean, he had been a grown man when she first met him, she was just a child. It was like a little girl with a crush on her babysitter. She still felt like a little girl sometimes. Even when she kissed him in her room, she felt like an inexperienced pre-teen. Kissing was her job for the love of Time! But whenever she felt that way, she'd lift her chin, stick out her bust, and work her hips. She was a woman dammit! And was determined to be seen as such, so the skirts got shorter, the make-up was more dramatic, and the dialogue was flirty as ever.

As she put on her make-up, as she always did in the morning, she thought about everything that made her want the Doctor. His hair that she wanted to lock her fingers in. His green eyes that she could stare into for millennia. His bum that she could…well…she didn't know exactly what she wanted to do with it, but she was sure is would be inappropriate. He was gorgeous in a way that wasn't found regularly around Leadworth, unless you found it soaking wet, jumping out of a police box in your garden.

But as she put on her lipstick, a dusty rose color, she thought about him. Not his beautiful, timeless features. (She could have slapped herself for describing them as timeless) She thought of him; his laugh, his values, his stubborn stance on right and wrong. Stubbornness isn't something one usually finds affection in, but she can't help it. She loves everything about him.

She rubs her lips together and tells herself, as well as the Tardis around her,

"I don't wanna be friends."

She turns, and leaves. It may feel like a bad idea, but it's so very right.

**Somewhere in the Between – Streetlight Manifesto **

Rory dangled his feet out of the open doors of the Tardis. They were drifting over the Horse Head Nebula. He was sort of lost to why it was called that, from this angle it just looked like someone had spilled paint on the universe. But instead of seeing the wonder, he had to think of all the trouble this box brought them to. He'd died. Several times, in fact. Not something one gets to say often is it? That he'd died. And died again. He did that a lot come to think of it…

The Doctor took notice of the brooding Rory and sat down next to him.

"Ahh, the Mr. Pond, what's on your mind Rory my boy?" The Doctor clapped him on his shoulder.

"What's the point of it? Any of it? You show us the 'Wonders of the universe' and we end up going home or getting killed. Get me killed sure, fine. That's…fine. And I know that's strange to say, but you can get me killed a thousand times, and get Amy killed once, and that's the death that I wouldn't come back from."

"Rory," the Doctor began slowly, "Amy told you about when we met Van Gogh right? What I told her in the museum?"

"The piles of good things and bad things…thing?" Rory wondered where this was headed. The Doctor nodded.

"Life is also a pile of good days and bad days. One day, you were born, and me and Amy and I'm sure several other friends, relatives, and creepy Aunties with moles on their face that pinch your cheeks too hard, consider that to be a great day. And yes. Fine. Sure. Nothing lasts forever. Time moves on, and things decay, and they die. Some more frequently than others, for example…us. So one day you will die. Amy will die. I will die. And I'm sure those days…will be the opposite of good. But we have to remember that between those two short, little days there are thousands of more all packed up tight one after the other. And you can either sit at home, and watch history and life go by on the telly, or you can be a part of it." The Doctor got up and walked away.

Rory couldn't decide if he was right.

**Sometime Around Midnight – The Airborne Toxic Event **

The Doctor didn't even know why he'd come to this party. It was far out of his time stream. He was staring at a River Song who didn't know who he was, and wouldn't meet him for a while. She was so young. He almost forgets that she doesn't know him and starts walking up to her. Then he sees the gin and tonic she's holding. She stopped drinking gin after that rave they crashed on Sliphagoth 9. He smiled at the memory that hadn't been made yet.

Her white dress displaces and returns as she spins, laughing at something someone said. Some pointless person. She sees him. He knows that she's watching. She wants to come over and meet him, he sees it in her face, but it's not her time yet. She starts in his direction, when Mr. Pointless Person takes her by the hand, kisses it, and leads her to the door. Her eyes still follow the Doctor as she's pulled from the room till she absolutely has to look ahead of her.

She's gone.

His stomach feels like he swallowed lead. He leaves. But not to go to another time or dimension, he walks the streets. He doesn't know where he is. He doesn't care. He just keeps walking.

"I just had to see her…" he thinks to himself bitterly. He knew that it would destroy him to watch her look at him with eyes of absolute ignorance. All that they had done, and she doesn't know yet.

"Time can be re-written." He told her once upon a time. Now he knows why they couldn't be. Because if he had never known her, he would break, and where he would break, can't regenerate.

**The Ballad of You and I – Melee**

Amy smiled to herself. She and Rory had been married for 6 months today. She couldn't believe it. They had been together so long that by that point, they didn't have to try. They didn't have to do much in terms of compromising. They just were. One didn't have to ask for the other to give.

She thought back to the first time they got together. She never wanted to mention to anyone that she fancied her best friend, the gangly, awkward, doctor wannabe Rory Williams, but everyone knew, she was far too forward for people not to know. Everyone knew…except for Rory. He didn't want to mention that he fancied his best friend, the beautiful, mad, delusional Amelia Pond. But when they were 17, all of that came out. They were at a party. A football match had ended in their favor and all the teens of Leadworth were out at Jeff's place. His parents had an open liquor cabinet and were in Italy for the month, so they went over there.

Several shots of whiskey later, Rory and Amy were alone in the kitchen. If you asked them, they would say they were talking. If you asked a passerby, they'd say they were drunkenly slurring at each other. But neither one could remember what they were talking about. All they could remember was the personal space getting more and more invaded, until simultaneously, one was kissing the other. No one kissed first, they just kissed each other.

"About bloody time, Amy!" Jeff called from his living room.

They'd been together ever since. The song was still being written.

**Man, I Feel Like a Woman – Shania Twain **

"Why have we never thought of this sooner?" Amy asked River as they sipped Cosmopolitans at a bar sometime in the 63rd century.

"I know, right? A girl's night out. We hang around with those boys far too often."

"Well we are married to them." Amy said, hoping she could get River to tell her something about the future.

"Amy, you don't really think it'd be anything that…domestic, do you?" River quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yep." Amy repeated the gesture.

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you're good." River said, sipping her drink with a grace and finesse that Amy just couldn't master.

"Ugh, you've said that to me before." Amy rolled her eyes and drank a gulp of her Cosmo that seemed far too big for her hands.

"Spoilers."

"Can you not say anything other than spoilers?" Amy already knew the answer was no.

"Come on. Let's dance." And River pulled Amy into a crowd of dancing people. She didn't care about the future when she was dancing. She cared about the movement. She cared about the music. She cared about spending a night of peace with her best girlfriend. Who she knew nothing about.

**Does This Mean You're Moving On? – The Airborne Toxic Event**

Vincent saw the Doctor and Amy off. He'd grown rather attached to his fellow ginger. Didn't want to see her leave yet.

"So you're leaving then?" He said, trying not to let the darkness within overtake him.

"I'm afraid so." Amy responded. He didn't catch anything she said after that. All he heard was the sound that disappointment makes when it pools inside a person. Before he knew it the brilliant blue box was gone. And he was alone. Again. The freak of Provence.

But Amy and the Doctor had shown him the wonder that he would bring to the world with his paints. He'd better get to work right away. He had a gallery to fill after all.

He thought about painting Amy many times. But whenever he tried, he always ended up throwing the canvas against the wall in anger. No matter how many times he tried, no matter how many different types of light he thought to paint her in; morning, noon, moonlight, he couldn't capture the beauty that was the beautiful ginger Amy.

"I suppose the beauty radiated from within." Vincent said as he resigned himself to the fact that Amy would never be immortalized in paint. "That's a light you can't capture."

**Something – The Beatles **

"She's married." The Doctor reminded himself. He shook off all thoughts of Amy Pond as he did every night. But there was something about her. He couldn't peg anything about what it was. Just something about her. That's how he always described it anyways. He'd even kind of, sort of, indirectly told her too.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Amy said from through the Tardis' time rotor.

"You're doing that…thing…again." The Doctor pointed a finger at her.

"What thing?"

"THAT thing." He couldn't describe it past that. It was that thing that made him want to hold her and keep her till the stars went out. That thing.

That thing that made him love her.

**The Big Sleep – Streetlight Manifesto**

He wasn't going to leave without her. Strapped to that medieval contraption, surrounded by those things that she wouldn't even remember tomorrow. Well… she might. To a certain point. They certainly left an impression on you.

He didn't even care that she had said that she loved him. That man that was saving the day, and in a rather morbid way, he would just like to add. Sure, for the greater good it was brilliant. Meanwhile, turning millions of people into murderers wasn't exactly Rory's idea of fair. Is it still murder if they never knew they committed it? No witnesses, no evidence, not even a body that they'd remember seeing. That was a monster of a psych defense waiting to happen…

Right! Getting Amy off this strappy standing bed thing!

"Get your stupid face outta here!"

His world paused. The stupid face was his? Well now he wasn't leaving that place unless he was leaving with her for sure! She has the best heart he's ever known, and if it's up to him, it won't stop beating anytime soon.

**I know some are longer than others, so sue me, some songs are easier to write to. Please review, I've been missing my email piling up with your love. Fix that. I really didn't think that writing Doctor/River would be so easy…huh. I'm learning. MUCH LOVE! GwenCooper456**


End file.
